Sin egoísmos
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Al final de cuentas el ser egoísta no le dejo nada bueno


**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat no me pertenece XD

**Sin egoísmos**

Sho siempre había sido un niño mimado y terriblemente egoísta, tal vez por el hecho de ser hijo único sus padres lo consintieron en todos los aspectos y el tener a su lado a una amiga que prácticamente lo idolatraba solo sirvió para que su complejo narcisista creciera. Por ese tipo de cosas no le importo ser egoísta y dejar su hogar aun sabiendo que sus padres deseaban que siguiera con el negocio, no le importo utilizar a su amiga para así poder sustentarse en lo que consiguió un poco de fama en el mundo del espectáculo, tampoco le tomo importancia cuando Kyoko descubrió toda la verdad y por supuesto quiso actuar egoístamente siendo el único hombre en el corazón de la chica cuando vio la hermosa mujer que era, sin embargo no lo consiguió. Esa era la razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar, la iglesia en la que Kuon y Kyoko unirían sus vidas.

-Te ves hermosa Kyoko- dijo Kanae, faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara la ceremonia, habían llegado antes para evitar el trafico y ahora se encontraban en una pequeña habitación dentro de la iglesia esperando a que fuera hora de la aparición de la novia.

-Espero que mi hijo pueda resistir las ganas de besarte- Juliena estaba muy emocionada, había ansiado este día desde que Kuu le hablo de la joven.

-Kyoko-senpai se puso toda roja- comento con un toque de burla Chiori, Kyoko no sabia que responder pero unos leves golpes en la puerta la salvaron- No creo que sea María-chan ella acaba de ir a ver a Hizuri-san.

-Yo abro- camino Kanae a la puerta y cuando la abrió se topo con Sho-¿Tu que rayos quieres aquí?

Al ser Kanae la dama de honor fue la que la que acompaño a Kyoko a todos lados a la hora de realizar las compras y en varias ocasiones el cantante las había abordado para intentar convencer a Kyoko de que cancelara la boda, las había perseguido tanto hasta el punto en que podía considerarse acoso que Kanae estaba fastidiada de él, sentía ganas de golpearlo con solo verlo.

-Obviamente no vine a hablar contigo- a Sho no le caía bien Kanae, cada vez que se acercaba mas de lo necesario a Kyoko la pelinegra lo atacaba como fiera protegiendo a sus crías.

-¿Quién es este jovencito?- pregunto Juliena.

-Un idiota- hablo Kanae mientras comenzaba una guerra de miradas con el cantante.

-Es un amigo de la infancia mamá- después de que se conocieron personalmente hace unos años Juliena había convencido a Kyoko de llamarla así, alegando que no era justo que solo su esposo tuviera ese privilegio.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas Kyoko?- había olvidado el enfrentamiento de miradas que sostenía con Kanae.

-Supongo que no hay problema- hablo después de meditarlo unos segundos.

-No tienes que hacerlo Kyoko, no le debes nada- no quería dejar a su amiga sola con él.

-Lo se Moko-san, pero hoy comienzo una nueva vida y quiero hacerlo sin dejar cosas pendientes- dijo sonriendo.

-Y nosotras lo entendemos querida, solo no tardes la ceremonia comienza en siete minutos- Juliena les hizo una señal a las chicas para que salieran, dejando solos al cantante y a la actriz.

-¿Puedo tener la esperanza de que solo vienes a desearme un feliz matrimonio?-el cantante negó con la cabeza-Lo imaginaba, bien te escucho.

-Por favor no te cases- dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento Shoutaro, pero esta es una decisión que tome desde hace mucho tiempo y no pienso retractarme- sostuvo su mirada.

-Tu no lo entiendes, se que me equivoque en el pasado pero si me das una oportunidad yo puedo hacerte feliz- se acerco un poco mas a ella, su voz sonaba un poco desesperada.

-Eso es imposible- comenzaba a sentir lastima por Sho pero se negaba demostrarlo, el cantante necesitaba muchas cosas en ese momento pero la lastima definitivamente no era una de ellas.

-¡Pero yo te amo!- no había sido precisamente un grito, pero su voz si se había elevado un poco.

-En algún momento de mi pasado hubiera dado todo por escuchar esas palabras, pero eso hace mucho que quedo atrás- puso sus amos en los hombros del que alguna vez fue su amigo- Yo ya no puedo amarte Sho, no en la forma que tu deseas, si algún día necesitas una amiga puedes contar conmigo pero mi corazón esta al lado de Kuon.

-¿Eres feliz con el camino que elegiste?- pregunto el cantante alejándose del contacto de la chica, sentía que le quemaba.

-Mucho mas de lo que algún día soñé que podía ser- sus ojos brillaban demostrando una enorme felicidad.

-Comprendo-hablo en un susurro mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras descendían por sus mejillas.

* * *

Sho se encontraba sentado frente a la iglesia en una banca de un gran parque, no iba disfrazado pero de todas maneras nadie reparaba en él porque todos los que transitaban por ahí le interesaba mas lo que sucedía dentro del recinto ya que la ceremonia había comenzado hace poco.

-¿Tendré que arrastrarte para que no interfieras?- su manager acababa de sentarse a su lado.

-Descuida eso ya no será necesario- su miraba seguía clavada en la hermosa estructura de la iglesia aunque realmente no estaba prestando atención.

-Eso es extraño viniendo de ti- le preocupaba el mutismo del cantante, ella esperaba que como mínimo armara un gran berrinche.

-Hoy comprendí algo importante

-¿Qué cosa?

-El amor no puede ser egoísta, amar es desear el bien ya sea conmigo o sin mi- su voz sonaba quebrada pero no lloraría frente a su manager.

Shoko no dijo nada, se quedaron en silencio hasta que la ceremonia termino, vieron a la pareja salir en medio de aplausos. La manager sabia que el cantante estaba sufriendo pero confiaba en que podría salir adelante, ese día Sho había madurado un poco mas, ahora afrontaría la vida dejando el egoísmo de lado.

Fin.

Amo la frase que dice Sho al final, la escuche hace mucho en una novela :P

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario (Ayudan a olvidar esos día lluviosos :D)

Gracias por leer c:


End file.
